Kakashi and the Three Genins
by Death Seiren
Summary: Basically It's Goldilocks and the three bears Naruto style. It's got ramen, an overly possessive Sasuke, a pink obsessed Sakura, and a Kyuubi Naruto. No pairings in this peeps.


**Sorry, just a bit of randomness here. I was really, really, really bored, when this idea popped into my head. You see, cos I was bored I started thinking of fairy tales then, I started thinking Naruto and then I started thinking of fairy tales AND Naruto. Bad idea really but anyway, here's the results.**

**It is very random and a spur of the moment thing. I do hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Naruto or any of the characters.**

**No pairings, just heaps of fun!**

**Kakashi and the Three Genin**

Once upon a time there was a handsome looking young man, with soft grey locks that shone like steel and smooth porcelain skin. His name was Kakashi.

Now usually Kakashi sat inside reading his Icha Icha Paradise book, but today the sun shone brightly. It was a wonderfully warm temperature with a slight breeze that cooled his face, what was showing of it, nicely.

Standing up and stretching his limbs, he decided to go for a walk. The village was too crowded and noisy for Kakashi. He preferred to relax in the peace and quiet. So locking his door, he began walking towards the dense forest that surrounded the village.

It felt even better to be in the forest. Warm patches of sunlight shone through the trees, casting a speckled pattern on the path. The temperature was luke warm and the smell of leaves and grass filled the air.

Kakashi carried on walking, nose in book. He'd followed the forest path many times so he knew where he was going.

After around half an hour, Kakashi walked into something. The solid object banged against his knee.

'Funny' thought Kakashi, 'there wasn't anything here before.'

He lowered his book to glare at the object that dared to assault him. His visible eye blinked. In front of him was a little wooden sign. He bent forward to read it. "Home sweet home." He read, rubbing his chin with his thumb and pointer finger. He looked up at the cottage standing just behind the sign and then curious, started walking towards the front door.

He knocked and waited, slipping his book into his vests front pocket. No one came to answer. He listened a moment longer but could not hear a sound coming from inside. Slowly and cautiously he opened the door.

He could not see anyone around but what he could see was that he was in a kitchen. The kitchen had a large, farmhouse arger oven, a double sink below a small window and a long, narrow table and three chairs.

As he walked further into the kitchen an alluring aroma filled his nostrils. On the table were three bowls of ramen.

Kakashi walked to the first bowl and lowered his mask to taste the ramen. "Ouch!" He yelled, jumping back in surprise. He uttered a few curse words and expletives as he danced around the table fanning his mouth. After a while the burning stopped. He took a moment to compose himself, and then moved onto the next bowl of ramen.

He eyed the ramen suspiciously. "You better not burn me." He said to the ramen. Che, as if it's going to talk back. He slowly lifted a spoonful of the broth to his lips and tested the temperature. 'Well at least this one won't burn me' he thought with a shrug of his shoulders. He greedily slurped the spoonful of broth into his mouth...only to spurt it all out again. "What the HELL!" He yelled. "Who in their right mind would put that much salt in ramen?

He started giving himself a pep talk before moving onto the last bowl. Pacing back and forth a few times he eyed the ramen as if to say _you try anything and I will destroy you._ Taking a deep breath he dipped his pinkie finger into the last bowl and slowly brought it to his mouth. "Wow. That is the perfect bowl of ramen." He exclaimed before greedily gobbling the whole bowl.

Patting his slightly swollen stomach he moved into the next room. In this room there were three armchairs. _Well it would be nice to let my dinner settle a while _he smiled behind the mask which was once again back in place.

He moved to sit in the nearest chair. This one was a very large, high backed leather armchair. Kakashi roughly plonked himself down in it and immediately wished he hadn't. The chair was so hard it sent a vibration all the way up his spine. "No not this one." He grunted from where he sat stiffly in the cold chair.

He moved onto the next one and eyed it incredulously. It was covered in fluffy cushions. After a moments deliberation he moved towards the chair. He sat down a lot slower this time and found himself sinking into all the cushions. He created a clone to pull him out of the suffocating pile of fluff. A few bits of pink and white stubbornly clung to him. He brushed them off before moving on to the last armchair.

The last armchair did not look very appealing to Kakashi. It was an old faded orange and very threadbare. In places even the stuffing was hanging out. He sighed dramatically but dragged himself over to it regardless. He sunk down into the armchair to find it surprisingly comfortable. Sighing once more, but this time as a sign of relief, he relaxed back into the armchair. He soon found himself falling asleep but just then he heard a faint ripping sound. The armchair he was sitting in fell apart creating a cloud of dust. Kakashi picked himself up off the floor, stretched and made his way up a small narrow staircase.

At the top of the stairs there were three beds. _Perfect for a nap,_ thought Kakashi as he made his way to the nearest once again. He lay on the bed he hoped to get some sleep but instead jumped strait off. It had felt lying on a bed of ice. Hard and cold. Shaking his head he moved on.

The next bed was done in a similar way to the fluffy armchair downstairs. Pink and white fur scatter cushions were placed at the top of the bed, while a furry pink throw lay across the bottom. Kakashi's visible eye widened comically. He stayed like that for a few moments staring in shock at the horrid sight. He shook his head to rouse himself from his stupor. He wasn't even going to attempt to get in that bed.

The last bed was small, the mattress look slightly worn and the covers were tattered. Kakashi mentally shrugged. He'd slept in worse places than a worn old bed. He lay back on the surprisingly spongy bed and closed his eyes. He didn't need to use the cover because of how warm it was with the sun blazing down outside.

Meanwhile, three little Genin were making there way back from training. One had dark hair and pale skin. He was the last surviving member of his clan. His name...Uchiha Sasuke. On his left was a pink haired girl. Haruno Sakura. She absolutely adored her 'Sasuke-kun' and clung to him every chance she got. Her feelings were not reciprocated. A bit of a distance to his right was a blonde headed loudmouth, number one knuckle head ninja and container to the nine tails. Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto loved to torment Sasuke and wind him up. The two were always competing to see who was the strongest.

This particular afternoon after making ramen, the three decided the food was too hot to eat straight away, especially in this heat wave. So they all agreed to go do a bit of training while there dinners cooled off.

Surprisingly Naruto was the first to notice something was wrong when they arrived back at their little secret cottage. "Ne, Sasuke, we didn't leave the door open when we left did we?" Naruto asked puzzled. Sasuke shook his head in the negative. Sakura just look stunned between the two. She had been too busy ogling Sasuke to pay attention to what was being said.

They entered the kitchen and looked around.

"Who dare to touch MY ramen?" Sasuke growled out possessively, glaring into his bowl.

"Kyaaa. Some filthy perverts been eating mine too." Sakura screeched.

" ..."

The pair looked over at Naruto as he hadn't said a word. His bottom lip was stuck out in a pout and his cerulean blue eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Naruto, what's the matter?" Sakura asked gently.

"Someone ate all my raaammmmeeen!" Naruto wailed letting the tears spill.

"Tch, dobe. Here have mine." Sasuke said nonchalantly handing his bowl over.

Sakura looked between the two before pushing her bowl towards Naruto also. "You can have mine too." She said beaming.

Naruto instantly brightened up. He grabbed both bowls and begun to scoff the noodles down. Seconds later he had finished both bowls and with him patting his stomach they headed towards the living room, on their way to bed.

"Hang on a minute." Sasuke growled as they entered the next room. "Someone's been sitting in my chair. Just look at it, the leathers all creased.

Sakura ran over to her chair. "My beautiful cushions!" She exclaimed as she stared at the mess and fluff all over the floor.

All three quietly moved to Naruto's chair. "He was a good pal. Always there when I needed him. I'm going to miss him." Naruto sobbed into Sakura's shoulder.

"Come on lets get to bed." Sasuke said quietly walking up the stairs with the others close behind.

Upon entering the bedroom Sasuke instantly lost his cool. His Sharingan spun wildly. Without saying a word he looked at Sakura. No her bed hadn't been touched. _Oh so it's okay to ruin my chair but my bed isn't even good enough to try. Stupid old perverts. _Sakura was ranting in her head.

Naruto fearfully walked towards his bed, Sasuke and Sakura were close behind when suddenly.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

All three Genins angrily loomed over their sensei. Sasuke cracked his knuckles, Naruto was leaking large amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra and Sakura had an ominous aura surrounding her. Kakashi, now sat up, gulped. "Yo." He said cheerily before jumping up and dashing away from the angry teens and back towards Konoha.

He was never seen in that part of the woods again.

**So how did I do? Please leave me a review and also tell me if you think I should write more fairy tales like this one. Oh and if you tell me which one you would like to read the most, I'll try and do that for you.**

**Thanks for reading. Ja ne!**


End file.
